New blockbusters from RPN on Philippine TV primetime
June 1, 2014 In the early to mid-1990’s, Marimar was a household name when the hit TV series that aired on RPN-9 in the Philippines, took television primetime by storm. The Latina star, Thalia, set a trend among foreign telenovelas dubbed in Tagalog as ratings went through the roof. By the mid-2000’s, so called Koreanovelas and which Latinovelas on primetime TV, heavily competing with Filipino-produced telenovelas in ratings. It will also bannered by anly supported by an qually intriguing and entertaining bunch made up of 24: Live Another Day, Survivor, Law & Order, Community, Revolution, American Idol and The Walking Dead will show new seasons featuring all new and exciting episodes never before seen on local Philippine television. Revived the glory days once again, a third player in Philippine television will launch its new primetime programs on the free-TV channel of The Kasama Network RPN-9, starting June 1st. Where everything you see is local production — save for a couple of Mexican and Korean telenovelas that are even dubbed in Tagalog — most shows on Channel 13 in the past were foreign canned programs (the most popular in the US): MacGyver, The X-Files, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg, Chicago Hope, The Practice, etc. Toidas, the network’s prime market was from A-B-C-D-E crowd. But Channel 13 exactly lacking in good local productions in those days. The few that it had were among the best produced and starting in this series, I will go down memory lane and share with you my favorite local shows on RPN-9 from the past to the present. The Kasama network will deliver a new telenovelas in the primetime slots with the Filipino-dubbed Mexican content. The drama-love story Mentir Para Vivir at 5:30 p.m, an ultimate Thalia telenovela Marimar at 6 p.m. and a romantic dramedy Porque el Amor Manda at 10 p.m. which will airs from Monday to Friday nights. Together with the top-rated Korean drama became the huge success Dear My Sister which will airs from Monday to Friday at 10:30 p.m. to 11 p.m. Mentir Para Vivir, a million-dollar per production serial drama, will set the pace for new telenovelas in Philippine primetime television. In photo is the main cast of the Mexican series David Zepeda and Mayrín Villanueva with Altair Jarabo and Diego Olivera. Robert T. Rivera, RPN’s presidenrt and CEO, promises an exciting rollout for TV 9′s evening primetime slots. “This will change the TV landscape while we see ourselves like David battling against Goliaths on Philippine television primetime programming,” said Rivera. “You know the rest of that story,” Rivera adds confidently. RPN President and CEO Robert T. Rivera Mr. Rivera revealed that they at RPN-9 are launch in negotiations with a digital venture development firm to set-up their strategic digital content platform to support their offline efforts. In terms of news stetup, the 6:30 p.m. news is Arangkada Balita concentrates on the masses of C-D-E while our 11 p.m. newscast is NewsWatch cater to an A-B-C crowd for serve more upscale viewers. It will led televiewers to watch regularly other RPN's quality shows, the network will premiere in June as two of the hottest series now sweeping the United States. The two blockbusters are action-packed hits Smallville and The Big Bang Theory airing on local Philippine primetime television. Smallville Premieres last May 31, every Saturday at 8:30 p.m. The critically-acclaimed television series in the US com bined the mix of superhero, drama, sci-fi and fantasy introducing other DC comic book superheroes and villains. Tom Welling portrays Clark Kent, a young man with superhuman abilities, who tries to find his place in life after discovering he is an alien. He uses his abilities to help others in danger. Meanwhile, Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN (Saturdays 10:45 p.m.) featuring the local Pinoy action blockbuster movies from the box-office action star Bong Revilla and the Sunday night movie block Sunday's Big Event (Sundays 10 p.m.) highlighting Hollywood movies, specials and concerts.